


The Sonnet

by Awesome_Orange



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Happy Ending, I was trying to channel my inner Roman, Love Confession, M/M, Poetry, What happens when someone asks me to wrie poetry, and I just had to write a story around it, but then my pen had purple ink, it was a school assignment, slight agnst, so I got Virgil instead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-14 07:30:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16035812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awesome_Orange/pseuds/Awesome_Orange
Summary: Virgil tries to come up with a good way to confess his love to Roman. He writes an angsty sonnet in the middle of the night, letting out some of the frustration he feels about it. Things don’t really go as planned but maybe that’s for the best.





	The Sonnet

Virgil lay down on his bed and let out a deep sigh. Another day, another failed attempt at telling Roman about his feelings. So far he had decided that today was the day he would just come out and tell him 8 times. Everytime he had chickened out before he’d even opened his mouth. Every day he had a new approach but every single one had proved just as terrifying to go through with as the rest. He’d even thought about writing him a letter but so far, what he’d come up with had all sounded basically as Pat’s letter from the valentines video, aka complete disasters. He had made sure to incinerate every draft so Roman wouldn’t accidentally come across one of them.

 After lying awake, thinking, for about an hour Virgil decided to get out of bed. He obviously wasn’t going to fall asleep any time soon. Stepping over to his bookshelf he pulled out a thick leather bound book, which he had received as a gift from Roman for his birthday. It was a compilation of Shakespeare's sonnets, Roman had totally got him hooked on them. They were actually really good and it had helped when Roman told him that most of them were gayTM . 

 He went back to his bed and nestled in with the book. After reading a couple it hit him. He should write a sonnet to Roman, confessing his feelings! He jumped out of bed with renewed energy, grabbing pen and paper before sitting down at his desk. Starting out he wrote Roman at the top of the page. He went at it for another hour before he felt content with the result.

 

If only I could find a way to tell

And share with you the feelings that I hold

I could escape this muted, silent hell

If only I could be like you, so bold

All those times that I have tried to tell you

And all the words that have been left unsaid

The fears that you won’t say you feel it too

It’s really starting to get to my head

Sometimes I think I know you feel the same

A glance, a touch, a smile could be a sign

But if I’m wrong there’s only me to blame

However, if I’m right you could be mine

I need, I want, i long for you to know

How undoubtedly much i love you so

 

He stared at the page in front of him. He felt pretty proud of himself, seeing as he wasn’t the creative side after all, but as he read through it again he felt a wave of anxiety washing over him. There was no way he could let Roman see this. It was not so much a love confession as an I-don’t-know-how-to-properly-confess-my-love-to-you confession. Virgil frowned down at the paper in front of him, as if sheer animosity could make it change the writing into something more appropriate. However, the text remained the same. 

 Suppressing a yawn, Virgil stole a look towards his bed. It looked very comfy. He decided to try again tomorrow. Slowly, he got out of his chair and began the process of conjuring a flame before stopping himself. He didn’t have the heart to destroy the poem, as he had done the crappy letters. But he couldn’t risk Roman coming in and finding it. Looking around for a place to hide it his eyes fell on the book of sonnets. Of course! He grabbed if off his bed and stuck his own sonnet between the pages. He then put it back on its shelf and went to bed, falling asleep almost immediately.

 

* * *

 

The next morning Virgil woke, as usual, by Patton knocking lightly on his door to signify that breakfast was ready. He rolled out of bed and put his hoodie on over his pyjamas. On his way downstairs he heard Roman, already at the table, saying something about writing a poem, which stirred a memory somewhere. It felt like he’d forgotten something. Probably to do with poetry. When it hadn’t come back to him as he arrived in the kitchen he shrugged it off. How important could it be if it had to do with poetry, right? Instead of dwelling on it he poured himself a cup of coffee.

“Mornin’ Princey, Pat,” he greeted as he sat down.

“Mornin’ stormcloud,” Roman returned, making Virgil’s stomach flip at the nickname.

“Good morning, kiddo!” Patton smiled. 

A moment later Logan descended the stairs, already fully dressed unlike the rest of them. 

“Salutations.” He nodded curtly to the other three, got his coffee and sat down next to Patton. The others returned with a choros of ‘Good morning’s.

Roman and Patton resumed their conversation about poetry, Logan was consumed in a book as per usual and Virgil felt quite content just sitting there and watching his family.

 Suddenly he was snapped out of his reverie by Roman directing his attention to him.

“Sorry, what?”

“I said,” Roman repeated, “can I borrow that sonnet book I gave you, New Found Attention? There was this poem i wanted to show Padre.”

“New Found Attention?” Virgil questioned with a raised eyebrow. Roman let out an overdramatic offended gasp.

“Yes, as in that emo band, New Found Glory, but attention because I just got yours back..?”

“Do you just know this many emo bands or do you actually spend time googling them for this purpose alone?” Virgil smirked. Roman didn’t dignify him with a response but the blush that rose in his face told Virgil all he needed to know.

“You didn’t answer my question, though,” Roman remarked trying to steer the conversation back to the original topic.

“Yeah, sure, you can borrow it.”

“Great!” 

 About 10 minutes later they were all finished with breakfast and Roman followed Virgil to his room to get the book. Pulling it down from the shelf Virgil again felt like he was forgetting something so he hurriedly gave the book to Roman so he could be alone and think. Because it was impossible to think when Roman was around.

“Thanks!” Roman grabbed the book and was out of the room before he’d even started to grow eyeshadow.

 As the door closed behind him he sat down at his desk to brainstorm new ideas on how to let Roman know he liked him. That’s when it hit him. The sonnet! He rushed out of his room. He could still hear Patton whistling as he did the dishes down in the kitchen so maybe Roman hadn’t even opened the book yet. And even if he had he probably hadn’t opened it to that specific page. Right? As he skidded to a stop outside of Roman’s room Virgil only just kept himself from bursting in. What would he even say? ‘Actually you can’t have the book because it contains a super secret note onto which I poured my heart out’?

 Virgil felt like his heart would beat right out of his chest as he knocked on the door. A mumbled “Com’in” was heard through the red wood and he slowly opened the door. The sight he beheld at entering confirmed his worst fears. Roman was sitting, cross legged, on his bed, the book open if front of him, wide eyes scanning a small strip of paper. 

 Virgil stopped, frozen in the doorway. After a second Roman looked up and saw who it was. Virgil’s heart jumped into his throat as he imagined what kinds of feelings would shine in Roman’s eyes as he directed them at him. This would ruin everything, all the progress they’d made over the past year, their growing friendship. It would all be over, Roman would hate him forever, he…

 But as Roman’s eyes locked with Virgil’s they were filled with something else entirely. Virgil couldn’t quite distinguish it but it was… good. Then Roman was smiling and he was standing up from his bed and coming closer, so close. And so he was squeezing Virgil’s hands and Virgil squeezed right back and Roman leaned in so close that Virgil could feel his breath on his face.

“I love you, too,” Roman whispered and then they were kissing. It was amazing.

 Maybe an I-don’t-know-how-to-properly-confess-my-love-to-you confession, was a perfectly good love confession after all.


End file.
